Listen
by Alvi Setiawan
Summary: Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.
1. Chapter 1

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 1

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

"pip"aku menekan tombol send pada sms yang kutunjukan pada seseorang yang bertuliskan konta "Teme" itu. "akan ku tunggu kau teme disini" gumam ku sambil menyenderkan kepala di bangku halte menuju air port itu. Kutunggu dia 1 jam... 2 jam... 3 jam... "tak datang ya? Baiklah teme aku pergi! Sayonara-ne" kulambai kan tangan ku pada angin yang sedang bertiup sepoi sepoi itu sambil meninggalkan sepatu, cincin dan sepucuk surat di banku halte. "janagan mencariku lagi ya teme" aku keluarkan senyum lirih yang hampir membuat air mataku mengalir dengan deras. 'kenapa aku menangis? Ini keputusanku dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku harus pergi.. tapi kenapa terasa begitu berat' kicau ku dalam hati "yosh, itekimasu konoha"

Sasuke POV

"BAKA... BAKA... BAKA... BAKA DOBE" kulihat sms yang ku terima dari seseorang yang ku berinama "dobe". 'apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana yang lebih penting? Kelahiran anaku dari orang yang tidak aku cintai atau naruto?' gumamku dalam hati, aku kalut dalam pikiranku sendiri antara memilih anak atau naruto keduanya penting meski anakku lahir dari orang yang tidak aku cintai. "maaf Naruto, kumohon tunggu sebentar!" lirihku dalam hati.

Normal Pov

Konoha Hospital

Terdapat seseorang yang sedang bingung mundar mandir di depan yang bertuliskan "ruang operasi". "CEPATLAH LAHIR BODOH!" teriaknya kesal, dia terus mundar mandir hingga lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Dan seketika muncullah seorang dokter terbaik dikonoha yang tidak lain adalah tsunade senju. "maaf anak bapak tidak bisa diselamatkan" dokter itu murung "Hn, kalo gitu aku pergi". Kedua orang yang ditinggal hanya dapat menggeleng geleng kepala. Sebenarnya tsunade adalah nenek angkatnya naruto! Kenapa dia dapat menangani anak sasuke? Ya itu semua karena naruto yang minta dia meminta baa-channya itu untuk menyelamatkan anak, maupun istri sasuke tapi dia tidak berhasil. Setelah mengetahui anaknya tidak terselamatkan sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan menancapakn gas, mobil yang hanya dapat di taiki oleh 2 orang itu

'tunggu aku dobe..." gumam sasuke dalam hatinya, sepanjang perjalanan dia kalut dengan pemikirannya itu dia tidak memikirkan anaknya yang baru saja meninggal.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang di maksud sasuke tidak melihat satu orang pun disana,

dia melihat jam tangan "agghh... ternyata aku sudah telat 3 jam" sasuke bereteriak sambil memukul tembok yang ada didekatnya. Dan seketika itu dia melihat sepasang sepatu pemberiannya kepada naruto dan.. " astaga... ini..i-ini cincin pemberianku" sasuke terkejut dengan benda yang ditinggalkannya itu. Dan dia-naruto- juga meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuknya.

"Untuk : Teme ku

Teme maaf aku membuat ini, aku tidak bisa membuatmu memiliki ku atau wanita itu aku tidak bisa berbagi! Maaf! Aku memang egois tapi kuminta jangan mencariku. Aku akan pergi jauh, jauh dari mu! Agar aku dapat melupakan mu. Berat rasanya melangkahkan kaki ini, oh ya ! aku lupa selamat atas kelahiran anakmu ya! Sayonara Teme – Kun

Dari :

Dobe yang tak berguna ini :'D"

Setelah membaca surat itu sasuke menangis, menangis sekencang kencangnya 'kenapa seorang uchiha dapat menangis?' seharusnya itu adalah sebuah hal terlarang. Tapi kali ini berbeda berbeda dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Naruto seseoarng seperti matahari yang dia kenal saat dulu masih SMA. "AGHHHH... NA...RU... TO..." teriak sasuke sekencang kencangnya

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 2

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

-5 tahun kemudian-

Naruto Masion

Normal POV

Dia menghirup indahnya pagi ini, pemuda yang rambutnya mulai memanjang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seorang wanita tapi tetap saja di laki laki, "ah... segarnya..." sahut pemuda itu yang menghirup udara pagi di kota suna, "mama..." terdengar suara anak kecil "eh, anak mama sudah bangun!" Mama? Ya itu adalah anak kandung dari naruto kenapa bisa? Ya naruto tadinya juga bingung kenapa seorang laki laki bisa hamil, ilmu medis tidak bisa mendeteksi itu tapi ketika dia tanyakan kepada paranolmal pertanyaan itu terjawab. Ternyata dalam tubuh naruto bersemayam roh Kyuubi atau ekor 9 yang notabene adalah betina dan itu juga dapat membuat diri naruto hamil. Oke kita balik lagi ke cerita. "mama cepetan sekarang kan hari pertama aku masuk taman kanak kanak,?" pinta menma yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. eh kenapa bisa ( sebenernya karangan author sendiri :V) ya anak naruto yaitu Namikaze Menma di umur 4 tahun sudah bisa membaca maupun menghitung penjumlahan, itu semua selain keturunan ( haha sasuke kan jenius ) itu juga atas kerja keras naruto yang mau mengajarkan menma membaca dan menghitung. Kalo gitu menma bisa masuk SD? Ya bisaa.. Tapi kenapa naruto tidak memasukannya ke SD? Ya dulu dari SD Suna sudah menawarkan menma untuk langsung masuk SD tapi naruto menolaknya! Kenpa? Karena tentu naruto tak ingin menma terbuang masa kanak kanak nya karena harus mengikuti kegiatan SD yang notabene sudah mulai serius dari pada TK."iya sayang! Mama ganti baju dulu!" jawab naruto dengan lembut kepada anaknya. Sebenarnya naruto merasa kasian terhadap anaknya yang tidak memiliki ayah. Dulu sahabatnya Gara mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan naruto tetapi naruto menolak. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia masih menyayangi sang pemuda pantat ayamnya itu!. Setelah berganti baju naruto mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah."Ayo nak kita berangkat!" Pinta naruto pada anaknya, " hmmm.. mama..." jawab menma dengan penuh keriangan

Uchiha Corp

Lima tahun sudah pemuda pantat ayam itu kehilangan belahan jiwanya setelah kegagalan kelahiran anak pertamanya sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya lagi. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan hanya sang pemuda Sunny (pemuda matahari :v) nya itu!, "maafkan aku naru..." lirih sasuke memegang 2 cincin yang dia kalungi dilehernya itu. Ketika sedang memandangi cicinnya itu ada seseorang yang masuk keruangannya itu sentak sasuke langsung menyembunyikan kedua cincin di balik bajunya. Dan yang datang adalah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian aneh dengan penutup masker, yang tidak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang ninja professional yang ditugaskan sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan belahan jiwanya itu. "gimana hasilnya" tanya sasuke "di luar dugaan ternyata dia sangat lihai menyembunyikan keberadaannya sasuke-sama tapi menurut perkiraan saya ada 3 negara yang 35% mungkin ia tuju pertama kirigakure, kedua pulau kura kura, dan yang terakhir mungkin suna gakure. Ini terjadi karena kapal yang dia tumpangi berhenti di 3 tempat sebelum sampai di kota terakhir yaitu suna gakure!" jelas kakashi panjang lebar pada sasuke "hn, baiklah" sasuke berfikir "sekarang apa yang dapat kita lakukan?" lanjut sasuke "jika saya memeriksa 3 kota itu mungkin satu kota dapat saya jelajahi dalam waktu satu minggu" jawab kakashi "hn, mohon bantuannya kakashi san" sopan sasuke "baik sasuke sama" setelah itu kakashi pergi meninggalkan sang majikan 'sebentar lagi naruto aku harus mendapatkan mu!' teriak sasuke dalam hati (teriak kok dalem hati)

PlayGroup Suna

Setelah mengantarkan anaknya naruto kembali tapi kali ini naruto memriksakan diri dirumahsakit dia menelfon nenek angkatnya itu "halo baa-chan" panggil naruto "ya naruto?" jawab seseorang di balik telfon "baa chan tolong priksa penyakitku ini! Aku agak capek harus kekonoha bisa baa chan kesini" tanya naruto "ya baiklah aku juga kangen dengan cicit ku yang manis itu, skarang baachan ke sana!" jawan tsunade "pip" naruto menutup sambungan telfonnya dan kembali kerumah untuk istirahat

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Setelah membawa pulang menma dari sekolah tsunade pun datang ya, butuh beberapa jam dari konoha ke suna. "uyut.." panggil anak berambut raven itu! "wah cicit nenek udah besar sekrang!" jwab tsunade sambil mengangkat tubuh menma "ah ya baa chan sudah makan malam? Kita makan malam dulu!" ajak naruto "ya baiklah naruto" jawb tusnade sambil membawa menma menuju ruang makan. Dan nampak sepertinya menma sangat senang karena uyutnya sedang main ke rumah dia. Dan kebiasaan menma kalau uyutnya datang dia selalu bergadang dengan uyutnya. Naruto selalu khawatir kalau uyutnya itu mengajarkan judi kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Ya naruto tau kalau Tsunade itu nenek angkatnya tapi dia juga harus hati hati karena nenek angkatnya itu ratu judi se tiga negara besar.

.

.

Setelah makan tsunade menaruh menma di kamarnya dan memeriksa kondisi naruto, " kau makin parah naruto kaun harus segera di kemo terapi" pinta tsunade naruto terdiam dan merenung .

TBC

Huwe... sasukenya makin OOC giamna sih ga bisa buat sasuke biar ga OOC gimana sih! Aku buat happy ending atau sad ya? bingung ! trus pasti pada penasaran kan naruto sakit apa? jangan lupa Reviewnya hehe :D


	3. Chapter 3

©Listen©

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance/Hurt comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, gaje, pemula, M-preg yang lainnya mungkin kita liat aja nanti

Rate : T atau M mungkin!

™Mashashi Kishimoto™

Chapter 3

Summary :

Aku tunggu Kau "teme" di ujung jalan itu sebagai tanda cinta mu padaku, jika kau tidak datang maka aku yang akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Masion Naruto

Normal POV

" kau makin parah naruto kaun harus segera di kemo terapi" pinta tsunade naruto terdiam dan merenung "a-apa baa chan yakin aku akan sembuh?" tanya naruto ragu "aku tidak yakin soal itu, dari gejala yang muncul leukimia kamu sudah hampir stadium akhir! Jika tidak segera di tangani kamu mungkin akan meninggal!"

"PRANGG!" terdengar suara gelas pecah di depan kamar naruto. "MENMA?" naruto kaget akan kehadiran anaknya itu. "Engga... mama gak mungkin bakal meninggal, ma- mama sayang menma kan? Hiks hiks..." menma menagis di tempat dia berdiri sekarang. "mama ga akan meninggal kalo menma terus sayang sama mama!" hibur naruto "iya jika menma terus sayang mama menma, mama menma ga akan meninggal" lanjut tsunade menghibur menma, kemudian naruto menghampiri menma dan mendekapnya sangat erat "mama gak boyeh meninggal hiks.. hiks..." pinta menma pada ibunya "iya mama ga akan meninggal," jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya

.

.

Cit, cit, cit. Suara burung berkicau (iya lah masa suara harimau haha :v ) terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang sedang memarahi anaknya "MENMA, bangun ayo sekolah!" perintah sang ibu pada anaknya "menma ga mau sekolah, menma mau temenin mama takut mama meninggal!" jawab sang anak pada ibunya. Naruto tak bisa mengelak saat anaknya bilang seperti itu, setelah mengetahui penyakit naruto menma berubah drastis seperti sifat ayahnya meski riang di depan mamanya dia menjadi acuh pada teman temannya. Sekarang menma kalau makan langsung mencuci piringnya sendiri, bantu beres bersin rumah dan yang lain. Meski umur yang terbilang 4 tahun menma sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik, meski keterbatasan tinggi badannya! (kan masih anak kecil :v). 'menma maafkan mama karena penyakit mama kamu harus jadi kerepotan seperti itu. Ohya setelah kejadian itu menma berhenti dr sekolah playgroupnya dan memulai home scooling itu juga permintaan dari menma sendiri yang tidak mau meninggalkan sang mama yang sedang sakit.

.

.

Sementara di uchiha apartemen

.

.

Sehari sebelum kejadian menma mengetahui penyakit naruto.

"tuan ternyata informasi mudah didapat ternyata naruto adalah teman baik presiden suna. Kemungkinan 80% dia ada di suna sekarang!" kakashi menjelaskan informasi yang dia dapat saat ini pada tuannya "baiklah besok aku akan kesana jadi tolong persiapkan semuanya kakashi san termasuk semua biodatanya yang sekarang!" perintah sang majikan pada bawahannya itu "siap tuan!" jawab sang bawahan mematuhi perintah sang majikan. "naruto aku datang!" gumam sasuke pada lamunannya. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa sasuke tidak sering bersama sang istri ya! Semnejak sasuke tidak mau memegang sang istri, sang istri meminta cerai kepada sasuke tentu saja ini di setujui oleh sasuke. Ino yamanaka itulah nama sang istri dulu kenpa ino dapat hamil itu adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

FlashBack

.

.

Saat itu sasuke sedang ulang tahun bersama teman teman SMA nya. Mereka pergi ke bar bersama sama tentu saja sasuke tidak mengajak naruto karena naruto tidak suka bau alkohol. Ketika itu sasuke minum sangat banyak sehingga hilang kesadarannya. Jadi pada saat dia melihat sosok ino yang notabene memiliki rambut yang sama dengan naruto. Sasuke langsung mengira bahwa dia itu naruto. "ternyata kau cantik juga !" goda sasuke pda seseorang yang dianggapnya naruto-ino- sasuke mencium mesra bibir sang ino. Terus menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh ino tidak ada yang di lewati, dia terus memberikan ciuman ciuman maut nya kepada sang korban yang membuat sang korban jatuh pada pangkuannya juga "sa..sas..ke.." rintih ino "ayo kita bermain baby"

.

.

Keesokan paginya

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu kesokan paginya sasuke tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan bergitu pun ino mereka berdua merahasiakannya tapi ketika ino hamil sasuke yang saat itu berstatus "PACAR" naruto harus bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan ino. Dan sebagai seorang uchiha sasuke dia harus bertangung jawab meski melawan hati, setelah itu sasuke menikah dengan ino tetapi masih melanjutkan hubungannya dengan naruto!. Dan tentu apa lagi yang membuat naruto pergi meninggalkan sasuke? Ya tentu saja perhatiannya terbagi dua dengan sang istri sang uchiha tersebut. .

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

Kembali lagi ke masion Naruto

Ketika selesai membangunkan menma naruto berbelanja kebutuhan pangan yang hampir habis tentunya. Menma dia tinggal di rumah ya karena saat itu hari sudah siang dan menma harus tidur siang sehabis dia menyelesaikan homeschooling nya!. Dan naruto pun brangkat ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan sehari hari yang pasti untuk dia dan menma. Setelah berkeliling supermarket yang kira kira hampir memakan waktu 1 jam itu dia akhirnya menuju kasir juga untuk membayar apa yang telah ia beli untuk keperluannya, cukup banyak memang yang hari dia beli karena stok persediaan seperti sabun dll sudah mulai habis, setelah dia membayar dan membawa kantong belanjaan dengan hati hati yaps kantong itu memang terlihat berat apalagi keadaan naruto yang sedang terkena penyakit leukimia itu, kenapa naruto tak mau dirawat? Jawabannya karena dia tak mau menma anaknya khawatir tentang kondisinya, kemudian dengan riang gembira sambil bersiul siul bagaikan perempuan tomboy yang berkeliaran dia pulang, sampai sampai dia tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dia lewati. "BUGGGH" naruto menabrak seseorang "Gomen Ne" naruto menunduk saat dia melihat siapa yang dia tabrak? Naruto pun terbelalak

.

.

"KAU!"

TBC

Jangan lupa Reviewnya


End file.
